Legend of Zelda: Zelda's Quest
by Fantasy-Flyer
Summary: Once Link defeated Ganondorf, peace reigned in Hyrule...but for how long? A new, dangerous evil threatens Hyrule and none other then Princess Zelda takes it upon herself to destroy it before chaos erupts. Will she succeed? Read this to find out! PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Legend of Zelda: Zelda's Quest©  
  
By: Fantasy-Flyer  
  
Author's Note: This is taken place 1 year after Link defeated Ganondorf and he is 18 while Princess Zelda is 17. Please R&R because this is my first fan-fic and I would enjoy your feedback! Please no flames though!  
  
Disclaimer: Also, I don't own Zelda etc, etc, blah, blah, so don't sue me ok? And, I've added some new characters later in the story.  
  
1. The Beginning  
  
_Link thrust the Master Sword into Ganon's heart while I called upon the power of the sages to send Ganon to the Evil Realm. This worked and he disappeared into the night. If only this had never happened...that he didn't die._

I woke from what some would call an unpleasant slumber. The sun peaked through the curtains and shined in my face as if it told me to get up and seize the day. I threw my pillow over my head but to no avail, I couldn't fall back into my slumber. I groaned and rolled out of bed. The hard surface of the floor seemed some what comforting but I knew that today would be that day. The day that I will always remember. Yes, today is the day of my brother's death. How I miss his cheery smile even when I told him about Ganondorf. He just grinned and said that the Hero of Time would come and save Hyrule and us. He was only half right. Yes indeed, Link did save Hyrule and me but my brother is on the other hand. He was killed when Ganondorf seized the castle; he tried to fight with the others to give me time to escape. Alas, he did but also perished beneath the Evil King.  
  
My choice of wear is simple. Black, with flowing sleeves as when Mother used to wear them, Link and my brother would run underneath and play hide-and-go-seek with. Link will surely be there as I trust. Link and my brother were very close friends, acting like brothers to one and another. When my brother's death reached Link's ears, he broke down. I understand and share the same mourn and loss, one of a friend, one of a brother. To that day, I promised that I would avenge him and destroy any evil that threatens any kindred soul. That is why I have decided to leave Hyrule to find him. No body was found but after the Final Battle, he was declaimed dead. Missing, but dead. I have told no one but Impa and the other sages. Not even Link. I couldn't bear to tell him. He is my closest friend and don't want him to protest on going. I made an oath that I shall do this, if I must alone. My sisters' will take up the throne in my place much to my regret. They will make horrid queens and will rule most un-wisely. But as again, my brother will return to enjoy the peace that he helped create. I will not fail him for he did not fail me. I am in his debt.

Hush now Eimear you noisy mare! Surely you will call attention to us and that is not what I really want right now, ok? Sure, talking to a horse seems strange but it's as if she can hear my thoughts and notice my different feelings or moods. She sure is one smart horse, noisy, but smart. I remember when Link and I went to visit Malon at Lon Lon Ranch. Father said that I needed a steed but I fell in love with this stubborn female as soon as I saw her. Malon had no objection. Saying something like "She is SO lazy and is a big nuisance to Ingo and the cuccos." At least whenever me and Link race, he usually only beats me by an inch. Epona is still faster but her and Eimear can tie at most things. Both are good companions, both are good for riding bare-back and both understand their "masters". But as long as the stable-hand doesn't hear her, then we are all clear.  
  
I pull my cloak over my head more as I reach the castle gates for surely the guards would recognize my face. Oh, Goddesses! Link is striding up towards the gates! Rats! He will recognize Eimear surely since that he was the one who spotted her back at Lon Lon Ranch! I hold my breath as he passes. He gives me a curious look but no answer. I guess that he thinks that I'm some sort of "friend of Zelda's" in his opinion. So what if I have friends down in the market? Is there anything wrong with that? I don't think so! Well, at least he didn't recognize me! That would just cause chaos. Not meaning that he would get mad or anything but he would say something like "Zelda! What the heck do you think you're doing! Outside of Hyrule Castle Town is to dangerous for you unless someone experienced with weapons is with you, never mind outside of Hyrule! What has gotten into you? Wait for me because I'm coming!" etc, etc. He can be a hero or warrior but inside, he can be such a worry-wart! I can't do anything by myself! I risked getting caught by Ganondorf when I was Sheik! Does that not count for anything? No!

Ahhh... finally a fresh breeze. I managed to get away and ride off but I will need some more previsions. Oh well! As soon as I leave Hyrule I will purchase all that I need and create a new identity. Hmm... what name shall I use? What about the first women in my family's name? What was it again? Oh, right! Adrianna! Yes, that will be my new name during my journey. No one must know my real identity for the country I am heading for first despises Hylians. I am going to be one of them. One of the Termininans. Or shall I say that I'm heading for Teminia? Of course, Link has been there before but I haven't and don't know the country... what am I thinking? I didn't want Link to come with me and "protect me" in the first place! I passed some peddlers without a thought until one spoke to me.  
  
"Milady, I sure hope that you aren't in need of your horse on this fine day." Warned a peddler.  
  
I thought for a moment then stopped. Thieves were about. I thanked him and placed seven gold pieces into his hand.  
  
"Milady. Thank-you and May you be blessed by the Four Giants!" Exclaimed the peddler.  
  
The Four Giants? They don't pray to the Goddesses? Oh... well each country sometimes has different belifes. I apologize to the Goddesses but I must "pray" to these Four Giants if I must fit in. I'm sure that they will understand.  
  
Eimear trotted along silently as I remembered the old peddler's words. I hear a few birds fly away and squirrels scatter off. Humph! This forest is the densest yet! How am I supposed to escape if I must in the right direction instead of turning around? I am assuming that I will just follow my instincts and run North. A rustle. They have come. 

There you go! The first chapter! Hey, if you want more, then please R&R! It would mean alot to me! Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2: Termina

Legend of Zelda: Zelda's Quest©  
  
By: Fantasy-Flyer  
  
Author's Note: This is taken place 1 year after Link defeated Ganondorf and he is 18 while Princess Zelda is 17. Please R&R because this is my first fan-fic and I would enjoy your feedback! Please no flames though!  
  
Disclaimer: Also, I don't own Zelda etc, etc, blah, blah, so don't sue me ok? And, I've added some new characters later in the story.  
  
2. Termina  
  
A man leaped out and attacked immediately. Eimear reared and ran off in the North direction. Smart horse. She read my thoughts and followed my guidance but enough now. I have to leave as well.  
  
"Smart horse you got there Milady! Too bad that it forgot it's master and ran off." He smirked and others bound me with ropes.  
  
How stupid are they? I will have to wait for the perfect moment. When their leader comes forward. And that he did.  
  
"Welcome to our forest Milady. What business do you have here?" Spoke a man in pink and yellow robes. Get some color sense!  
  
"My business is my business and it will stay that way." I answered coldly. Almost time.  
  
"Well, we are but humble men asking a humble question and if you won't answer then I guess that we fill force it from you!" He cried and raised both arms.  
  
It's time.  
  
I flipped back and used my bindings to choke another till he fell into unconsciousness. No use killing them or else I would sink to their level as a murderer. I rubbed the ropes on his fallen blade and broke free. I then kicked and punched everyone of then to unconsciousness until the leader was left. He kicked me to the ground and then all he did was laugh. An evil laugh I have only heard from one person. I looked up and noticed that I should have asked for Link to come.  
  
This man is going to resurrect Ganondorf and will get rid of anything that stands in his way. That includes me.  
  
"Now Milady, since you happen to know what my plans are, you are coming because we don't want our plans foiled, Princess Zelda." He cackled. The rest of his goons woke up and bound me with metal chains, gagged me and threw me on a cart with a blanket over me to hide me from the villagers.  
  
The same thought came through my head over and over. How does he know my name? I've never seen him before so how could he know me? Maybe Ganondorf told him? I am frightened and regret that I hadn't been so over caught with pride and left Link in the dust. We passed many towns until we reached our destination, Clock Town.  
  
I heard many voices but then heard nothing except the squeak of the wheels on the wagon. They were hushed by the presence of the thing on the back of the wagon a.k.a me. Maybe they are going to sell me?  
  
My assumption was correct. They pulled me off still in my old cloak, bounded and gagged but I could still hear them.  
  
"Fellow Terminians! I highly advise that you not let children near this never mind see it." The leader boomed. I could hear little pitter-patters of the children's feet, running away. He continued. "Now, there has been a treachery against us. I introduce to you, Princess Zelda of Hyrule!"  
And at that moment the cloak was torn off and I could see. See a crowd of people recoiling as if I was a viper, in position of attack. This cannot be the people that helped Link with his journey. They are under this man's control out of fright and loyalty. A voice rang through the crowd.  
  
"Let her go and I'll pay you" This voice was from a girl around my age with dark brown hair and piercing, navy eyes. "Well? Nike you should know better or wait, you're to STUPID to know better!"  
  
Nike or the leader spoke once more in a more fierce tone. "Jamie you brat! You think that you can afford the price with your dad's foolish newspaper? I think not! I remember when you helped that idiot Hero of Time and brought shame to your family! I am doing you the favour by not letting you do that again!"  
  
My mind clicked when Link was brought up. Was this Nike the one guy that Link always talked about? That this is the guy who threatened him and delivered a fatal wound? My eyes started to burn as I recall when Link came home.  
  
_"Your Majesty! There is a visitor outside the gates but he is dieing!" Called one of the watchmen.  
  
"Then send a medic with me to help this visitor! Nobody is going to die again!" I called back. I ran then stopped at the site. It was Link! He called out to me and I approached.  
  
"Zelda...help...please...Nike...Terminia...help...Zelda..." He then fell unconscious and they thought that he might not live._  
  
I struggled beneath my bounds until my arms were free and pulled the gag off. I spun around and glared at Nike. He was the one who almost killed my best friend. This evil man that would resurrect Ganondorf and rule beside him after they create a world of chaos, death and suffering.  
  
"You were the one who almost killed Link aren't you?" I asked in a deadly quiet tone.  
  
"Yes as a mater of fact! I did! I di--" He was cut off from one of my magic blasts. He growled and took out his knife but was shot with an arrow from the crowd. Jamie! She pointed towards the exit of Clock Town and began to run. I shortly followed and kept running.  
  
"So, you are the Princess of Hyrule?" Jamie questioned.  
  
I nodded and she continued.  
  
"Link talked about you often when he was here. At first I just thought that he was whining for no reason, and then I figured that you were his girlfriend or something." She yawned and bent back.  
  
"One thing, I'm NOT his girlfriend!" I retorted.  
  
"Oooh! Touchy, touchy! Prove it! He was always saying stuff like "Oh, look Jamie! Its Zelda's favourite flowers" and "Jamie! Jamie! I'll bet that Zelda would like that!" She shot back.  
  
I fell silent. It was pointless to argue with my companion because she just saved my life, I'm in her debt as well as my brother. Oh, how I hate it when people save me and I never get to prove that I can do it by myself! I really wish that Link was here right now. He always understood me when I felt like this but he is back in Hyrule probably searching for me. Great! He might even get punished for my actions! Oh no!  
  
"Are you ok Zelda? You are pale and look as if you've seen Ganondorf alive again." Observed Jamie. I guess she never misses a beat.  
  
"I just realized that Link will get punished for my actions on running off. He is going to be executed!" I cried and started to pack my things. "Do you know where the nearest ranch is? My horse will surely be there."  
  
"Sure. I'll take you there. It's called Romani Ranch. Come on!"

Hello again! Thanx for readin my second chapter1 Oh, and as a reminder, please R&R because then you will get more of the adventure! Thanx!


	3. Chapter 3: Pleasure or Punishment?

Legend of Zelda: Zelda's Quest©  
  
By: Fantasy-Flyer  
  
Author's Note: This is taken place 1 year after Link defeated Ganondorf and he is 18 while Princess Zelda is 17. Please R&R because this is my first fan-fic and I would enjoy your feedback! Please no flames though!  
  
Disclaimer: Also, I don't own Zelda etc, etc, blah, blah, so don't sue me ok? And, I've added some new characters later in the story.  
  
3. Pleasure or Punishment?  
  
We ran for it seemed miles and then we finally got there. I of course, found my horse grazing in the field and called to what seemed the owner of the ranch.  
  
"Is it ok if I take my horse back?" I called out.  
  
All she did was nodded and then we left, leaving a hundred rupees behind.  
  
I urged Eimear to go faster and Jamie did the same on Vedorna. We ran for days under the sun and moon until we reached the beautiful, long, open Hyrule field. It was almost sunrise of the 7th day. Execution day.  
  
The blood red sun glowed as dawn approached and as the scribe began the consequences. I prayed that I wouldn't be too late. Link was my best friend and I will not let him die from my actions! We reached the gates and I jumped off of Eimear and as I ran harder then ever in my life, I realized that maybe Link mattered to me more then a friend...maybe more. I pushed through the watchers and stood there, appalled.  
  
"Sir Link, you have broken your oath to protect the Princess and now she has vanished without a trace. Your punishment will be execution on this day. Speak thy last words if needed." Stated the scribe.  
  
All Link did was shake his head and placed his head down on the block.  
  
But I'm here! Wait! Of course! The stupid cloak! I whispered to Jamie and asked if she would cause a distraction. She nodded and pulled out her bow and an arrow.  
  
She fired and everyone got into a state of panic and ran about mindlessly while I ran up onto the platform.  
  
All he did was stare at me when I untied his ropes with a blank expression.  
  
I then called out to the people and waited till I got their attention. I cleared my throat and began.  
  
"People of Hyrule. I am ashamed that you mistake your hero as a villain. You have disgraced this country's name. I--" I was cut off by the scribe.  
  
"Milady! I suggest that you get down from there at once! Who do you think you are?" He boomed.  
  
"I am who you've been searching for these past few months." I untied the cloak and let it fall. "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule and I am again appalled at your actions. Letting one of the innocent be at fault of my actions!"  
  
Everyone gasped and Link just stared. I back-flipped off the platform and walked over to Jamie.  
I whispered thanks and started for the exit. Without turning after I had stopped, I spoke once more.  
  
"I will leave again to go about my business and expect that nobody is at fault of my actions again. Is that clear?" I could here many cries and argues but one voice stood out like a strong melody clamoured in with squabbles.  
  
"You're not leaving without me again!" Link cried. I could hear that he ran towards me and then stopped. "It was you that day when I walked up to the castle wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes" Barely a whisper. "I'm sorry for not telling you. I…I j..j---" I began to stutter as his green eyes made contact with my own.  
  
"Ahem, its called people are watching!" Jamie retorted.  
  
I blushed and looked away. His eyes have always done that to me but why was it even more breath-taking? Why do I feel all funny inside every time I make eye contact with him now? I could tell that he was thinking alone the same lines as mine. Maybe it might be…no, couldn't be. He likes Malon! I swear. Every time we used to go over there, he used to sweep her off her feet and carry her to the house. Then again, he used to always complain when we talked that he didn't want to become a farmer; he wanted to be a knight when he grew up. He did just that. He became Sir Link, the Captain of the Knights of Hyrule. Always ready to serve those in needed before himself. Well, he does that anyways. Always worrying about me when I had to go meet some person in a different country and whenever I try to leave, he always would playfully scold me about not going outside the walls of Hyrule Castle Town without him etc, etc.  
  
"It's your decision but Hyrule will need you, Captain. Besides, I do have experience from things other then Sheik. Something to do with Nike Billing?" I answered.  
  
The heat coming off Link after my last few words was unbearable. Death Mountain would seem like a gentle summer breeze compared to his anger. This isn't going to be pretty.  
  
"WHAT? You met HIM wherever you ran off to?" His anger was rising even as he speaks. I can hear it in his voice.  
  
"Well, in fact. Zelda put up a struggle but they caught her anyways and tried to sell her at Clock Town. They hate Hylians now thanks to Nike." Exclaimed Jamie. Uh oh. This really isn't going to be a nice conversation. Thanks a lot Jamie! He really needed to know that right now when he is already mad at me for leaving in the first place without him.  
  
He didn't even speak, just stormed off past me towards the gates. I called out to him but he just ignored me. I could tell that he was hurt, but he didn't need to act like this! He is just being a stubborn man who won't listen to anything or anybody. Jamie noticed that she said something wrong and ran after him, trying to tell him that she lied. Ha, fat chance! Link knows that Jamie isn't the type of person to lie like that. I just wish that he would listen to me…

Hey, thats the third chapter. I know, its short and stupid but it had a block and i couldn't get through...PLEASE R&R


	4. Chapter 4: After Thoughts

Legend of Zelda: Zelda's Quest©  
  
By: Fantasy-Flyer  
  
Author's Note: This is taken place 1 year after Link defeated Ganondorf and he is 18 while Princess Zelda is 17. Please R&R because this is my first fan-fic and I would enjoy your feedback! Please no flames though!  
  
Disclaimer: Also, I don't own Zelda etc, etc, blah, blah, so don't sue me ok? And, I've added some new characters later in the story.  
  
4. After Thoughts

It's been days since I've returned home, maybe even weeks. Every day painfully passes by with the thought of my brother still out there somewhere, lost in a blanket of darkness. I have tried leaving again countless times but someone always seems to catch me. Father must have tightened the security since my disappearance and won't let me out of his sight. Gosh, I really should go and apologize to Link. For everything. Leaving him behind, lying to him. I wonder where he is now. Maybe in his little tree house in Kokiori Forest, maybe riding through the open fields, maybe trudging through the desert, maybe swimming in Lake Hylia, maybe fishing in the Zora River, maybe he has left…forever. I mustn't worry myself because he is a grown man now and can take good care himself. After all, he did go searching for the Three Spiritual Stones when he was only 10.  
  
A voice is beckoning me to the Throne Room. It sounds masculine but a bit weary with old age. It must be Father, calling me to meet another one of his "hand picked" suitors. I'm getting sick and tired of this. None of the men my father picked are really interested in helping Hyrule to it's Golden Age once again. They just want power, and nothing but. They're all like Ganondorf in many ways. If only I have the privilege of choosing who I have to wed. After all, it is me that has to wear the annoying dress, me that has to be at his side till death do us part, it always me, not Father! So why does he choose? I strode through my mental image of Father in a wedding dress and pushed the double doors open. He was sitting on throne and was briefly talking with a man who was standing off in the shadows. They both looked my direction and then there was silence. That was, until I started to walk across to my father. My heels clicked every time they made impact with the cold, stone floor. I still couldn't see the complexion of the suitor but he looked awfully familiar.  
  
"So, you finally heard my calls Zelda? You seem to get more distant with me every day. Why?" Father spoke quietly as if he didn't want the walls to hear what he was saying. I didn't reply. He should know. Hes the one who is becoming distant, not me! He is the one who puts his country first before his family! That is how Mother died in the first place. He was to busy fighting and congratulating the soldiers while Mother, Stephen (my brother) and I were attacked back at the castle. Mother was raped then shot while me and Stephen were thrown into the dungeons, without anyway of breathing because the cloths were basically strangling us. I was only 5 at the time but I still remember seeing Mother shot. Father never forgave himself for that. He grumbled then muttered something to the hidden fellow. All I could catch was something like "Are you sure?" and "Careful, she is a..." I waited impatiently, scowling and crossing my arms until they finished. Father looked at me then spoke once more.  
  
"Zelda dear. You should be honoured to have someone like Daniel here to propose to you. He is the type you should marry, not some peasant like that ungrateful boy you run around with. What is his name? Link?" His voice was full of authority and pride that I really didn't want to meet this Daniel person. If Father really likes someone, then that's bad news for me warning that I won't like that person. The Daniel person stepped out of the shadows and I knew why I recognized him. He is one of the many children of Nike Billing.  
  
"It's a great oh what is the word? Plea? Planet?" Daniel stated.  
  
"Pleasure you moron!" Man, he was a total idiot! Like father, like son I guess.  
  
"Zelda! How dare you speak to this gentleman this way! I am very ashamed of you!" Father boomed. His facial expression changed dramatically when he turned from me to Daniel again. Yeah, give him all the attention. Men, honestly.  
  
"No, it's alright your highness, I don't mind. On the country I-" I corrected him yet again.  
  
"Don't you mean contrary? Country and contrary are two totally different words with two totally different meanings!" I quipped. I was getting really annoyed.  
  
A scribe strode towards my father who was purple with rage. Before he could utter a single word, the scribe whispered something to him. His grimace turned into a snarl and his eyes became beady and small. The scribe turned to face me.  
  
"Your highness, a certain peasant wanted admittance through the gate. Saying something like you know him and that he was one of Hyrule's protectors." He then in 180 degree turn, spun around and shuffled out of the chamber. I quickly ran after him, ignoring my father's bursts of outrage and Daniel's screwed up sentences. The scribe had been talking about Link.

Ello, yeah i know, another short crappy chapter. I'm really sorry and will try to make it up to you in the next chapter! PLEASE R&R!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Crazy Boy

Legend of Zelda: Zelda's Quest©  
  
By: Fantasy-Flyer  
  
Author's Note: This is taken place 1 year after Link defeated Ganondorf and he is 18 while Princess Zelda is 17. Please R&R because this is my first fan-fic and I would enjoy your feedback! Please no flames though!  
  
Disclaimer: Also, I don't own Zelda etc, etc, blah, blah, so don't sue me ok? And, I've added some new characters later in the story.  
  
5. Crazy Boy  
  
There he was, shaking the bars and yelling. Honestly, he could have easily snuck in but no, he had to create a big commotion. Oh well, he got me away from my father. I guess that I might as well let him in. I walked up to the post guard and asked for the keys.  
  
"Your Highness! You are going to let this piece of vermin into our walls? Your father won't be pleased." He pleaded. Reluctantly giving me the keys, he marched off for a coffee break. I twisted the keys and opened the gate. Link strode onto the path without looking at me until I had locked the gate again. His forest green eyes made contact again and I just couldn't stand it, I quickly glanced away. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably and stared at the ground. The sun was setting and it was getting pretty chilly. He noticed me shivering and placed one arm over my shoulder and started to walk towards the castle barn. There was mostly silence until we both apologized at the same time.  
  
"Look Zel, I'm sorry. It was none of my business of what you did in Terminia and I kind of blew like the wind. Please except my apology." His deep, gentle tone made me shiver even more, not of coldness but of giddiness. His voice is so soft and is like a lullaby sometimes. It can also be fierce and frightening.  
  
"No, it's my fault. I should have told you instead of wrapping myself into my own ego. You have every right to be worried, you're my best friend!" I sighed.  
  
"Umm, since that I haven't been really friendly when you've needed a friend the most, can I make it up to you? At least a ride?" I could hear a more serious tone rather then his usual childish, playful tone. Why wouldn't I accept?  
  
We rode across Hyrule Field under the stars until we reached a clear meadow in the Lost Woods. Link dismounted then helped me off. We walked and talked about what was new and when I had finished about Daniel, Link stared at the ground again.  
  
"Link, whats wrong? Was it something I said?" Why was he acting this way? He has never been shy or silent ever since I met him.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just that you will probably get married to some Prince and we won't be able to see eachother again. I'd miss you."  
  
"If you think that I'm going to marry Daniel, you are on a different train of thought. I don't want to marry some fancy Prince who doesn't care about me or the country, just power. I only know one person who would actually understand me and watch over the country."  
  
"I bet its some rich guy right?" Link exclaimed glumly.  
  
"No, in fact, he isn't rich. He is a sweet, kind and gentle man who knows when to have fun and when to be serious. His name is…" Link looked away, as if saddened about my answer… maybe he doesn't feel the same way, maybe I was wrong…  
  
I cleared my throat and started were I had left off. "His name is Link."  
  
He glanced up at me with surprise and the sadness left his eyes, replaced with joy.  
  
"You really… think that?" It looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way." I stared at my feet, embarrassed. Why would he care about me? He earned his title while I was just born into mine. He does like Malon, I was right.  
  
Before I could continue cursing myself, Link leaned closer and then his lips brushed mine, pulling me into his passionate embrace. I had never felt anything like this but I wasn't going to stop him. I snaked my arms around his neck to flick his cap away and ran my fingers through his golden hair. He pulled me from the waist and lifted me up, still kissing and set me down on the ground. The seconds slowly passed and I finally pulled away. His eyes were staring into mine again, giving me butterflies.  
  
"Even when you were far away, you were on my mind night and day." He spoke breathlessly at last, breaking the silence.  
  
I was fascinated by his words! I never knew that he could be so poetic! This is surely a new side of Link I need to explore.

Yup, this is the lastest chappy! Since that it was really, really, REALLY short, i need ideas for what should happen next! PLEASE R&R!


End file.
